The present invention relates to mechanical working of metals and, more specifically, to a method of mechanical working of band saws, i.e. setting the saw teeth and cutting off its blade, and to the machines for the realization of the method.
Methods of mechanical working of band saws are well known in the art wherein the saw is first cut off at a desired length, then its teeth are set.
Cutting band saws at a predetermined length results in variations in the number of teeth in the same length. These variations are from 1 to 3%, which denies the possibility of automating the subsequent repair of the band saws, i.e. sharpening and setting the worn teeth.
In the known method, the saw blade is cut off and the teeth are set on separate machines, which decreases the output of the equipment due to the necessity of spending additional time for mounting and clamping the saw.
Besides, installation of separate machines for cutting off the saw and setting its teeth calls for extra floor space.
Machines are known for setting the saw teeth, and wherein the frame carries appliances for gripping the sides of the saw, i.e. its blade. This appliance has stops for the back side of the saw and for the points of its teeth, a mechanism for feeding the saw along the pitch, kinematically linked with the drive of the machine, and a tooth-setting mechanism, also kinematically linked with the drive.
The tooth-setting mechanism comprises tooth-setting tools, i.e. bending punches secured on the ends of arms. The arms are mounted on a common axle which is parallel to the pitch feed of the saw. The other ends of the arms are in constant contact with a camshaft kinematically linked with the drive of the machine.
The machines described above are intended for setting the saw teeth. The saw blades are cut off on separate machines, which calls for extra floor space and is thus highly undersirable.